Question: A white watch costs $$16$, and a silver necklace costs $$4$. The white watch costs how many times as much as the silver necklace costs?
Solution: The cost of the white watch is a multiple of the cost of the silver necklace, so find the result of dividing. This result, called the quotient, is $$16 \div $4$ $$16 \div $4 = 4$ The white watch costs $4$ times as much as the silver necklace costs.